


Bedroom Revaltions

by TheTruthRemains



Series: Tumblr Scribbles & Requests [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthRemains/pseuds/TheTruthRemains
Summary: Optimus can't help but think how lucky he is to have you





	Bedroom Revaltions

Optimus doesn’t recharge as often as he use to, well the little amount he did during the war. Between handling issues on Earth because of the backlash of the exile. And Starscream's schemes on Cybertron he was constantly on his feet or stayed up plagued with self-doubt of his past decisions.  
  
But for the first time, he felt at peace and it was all because of you. He looked down to see you in his arms, legs entwined with your arm laid lazily on his.  
  
He would have never thought a small organic like yourself would change his life so much. From the first moment he laid eyes on you he felt a jolt in his spark. And with every interaction that feeling evolved to love. From your sly jokes, late night talks, and soft touches Optimus no longer felt like a leader, a so-called god, or a mere figurehead for the public to rally around. He just felt pure unfiltered love, someone cherishing him as much as he cared for them. And now that he has finally found the courage to pour his feelings out and you accept it with open arms he felt like maybe his life could finally be going on the right track.  
  
However, he knows you won’t live as long as he will. It hurts his spark knowing that one day you will no longer be in his arms but instead find your place in the stars. But for now, he will hold on to every talk, touch, and an intimate moment like this. Because memories like these will be the only thing he has left when you’re gone.  
  
He felt you moving in his arms and looked down to meet your tired eyes. “I can hear your gears clicking is something wrong? Did you get a call? Jetfire? The President? Cybertron?” You mutter sleepy trying to keep your eyes open.  
  
“It’s nothing just got caught up in a thought,” he responds cautiously trying to reassure you that he truly was fine.  
  
You gave him a questioning look but didn’t want to force a conversation so late at night when you could feel yourself drifting back to sleep. Instead, you buried your head into his neck with a sleepy hum. “Go back to recharging then.“  
  
Optimus gently pulled you closer before closing his optics. Yes, precious moments like these will always be held close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> After reviewing this all I can say that this is the softest shit I have ever wrote


End file.
